La ascensión del héroe
by DreamsMax729
Summary: Después de la muerte de su esposa, Winged Fligt junto a su hija se mudan a petición de la princesa Red Snow a All-Stars por tener habilidades especiales convirtiéndose en disípulo de la princesa, pero un antiguo enemigo rapta a su hija y el viaja a equestria en busca de su hija, donde encontrará conocidos, amigos y el amor.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, quiero decir que esta historia no será muy larga y tampoco muy corta, pero también está historia va a tener acceso a los Oc para que participen...

tambien este capitulo sera un poco corto pero al primer episodio que sera el proximo capitulo se volveran mas largos,tambien quiero agradecerles a todos y empezar de nuevo,darle un gran abrazo a todos y espero que disfruten esta historia-

 **Hola a todos, soy Winged Flight! - Conversación**

{La ciudad de All-Stars es la mejor!} - **explicaciones de todo tipo**

 **"** Su poder es sorprendente,no le pude hacer ningún daño! **" - Pensamientos de los personajes**

 _ **Maldito mocoso,tu y tu especie deben ser eliminadas! -**_ **Conversación Maligna**

Advertencia: Debo advertirles que está historia contendrá contenido sexual y sangriento explícito, están advertidos.

* * *

La acensión del héroe.

Capitulo 00:Prologo.

 **Mi princesa, ya no hay nada de que temer, todos los disturbios fueron disueltos pacífica mente y sin llegar a la violencia** \- Dijo un pegaso pelaje gris claro, crin azul cielo grisado y los mechones azul oscuro, ojos rojos y una cutie Mark de 2 alas en una espada.

 **Bien echo mi joven winged flight, mereces un descanso mi leal estudiante, ve a descansar, te lo mereces** \- Dijo una alicornio pelaje blanco nieve con la mitad de las patas color rojas, alas blancas con rojo, ojos rojos y crin y cola blanca y mitad roja, su cutie Mark era un escudo con 4 partes, en una había un casco con cuernos, en la otra un árbol, en la otra un arcoiris, y en la última un collar de oro y no el centro una estrella dorada.

 **Gracias mi princesa, si me necesita estaré en GreenVille** \- Dijo Winged Flight haciendo una reverencia marchándose por la gran alfombra roja que llegaba a las grandes puertas reales protegida por guardias de la princesa, una vez que el pegaso se estaba retirando del castillo vino una potrilla que se lanzó al lomo del pegaso riendo y este la miro con cariño infinito, esta pegaso era color blanco con crin azul cielo, sus alas eran blancas y las plumas azul cielo, cola azul cielo con una cutie Mark de una nube con 2 copos de nieve.

 **¡Papiii!** \- Dijo la potrilla mientras abrazaba el cuello del pegaso

 **Hola Eternal Flakes, como estas?** -Dijo Winged con ternura mientras la abrazaba y caminaba dirigiéndose a la estaciones de trenes de la ciudad de cristal.

 **Como siempre, super bien y me fue bien en la escuela, estubo genial la escuela! Y mientras estabas con la princesa me encargo un poco del clima** \- Dijo con alegría

 **Esa es mi niña, me sorprendes que teniendo 5 años seas tan veloz y buena en el clima** \- Dijo Winged

 **Claro por qué soy la hija del pegaso más rápido de toda All-Stars** \- Dijo la potrilla

 _{All-Stars la ciudad legendaria que solo iban aquellos que son capacitados y elegidos por la princesa Red Snow, todos los que estamos aquí es por qué hay ponis extraordinarios, mi habilidad especial es la velocidad y el combate, haciendo una excelente combinación para ser uno de los discípulos de la princesa, mi hija saco mi velocidad y la habilidad de la nieve de su difunta madre, ganándose la oportunidad de estar aquí, cada pony que pertenece en esta ciudad tiene habilidades especiales, algunos super fuerza, otros velocidad, recistencia, entre otros...}_

Caminando a uno de los portales que nos dirigían a los múltiples universos, yo subí a uno y desaparecí junto a mi hija...

Mientras en un reino muy lejano, 2 princesas alicornio parecían preocupadas

 **Sentiste esa magia Hermana?** -Dijo preocupada la alicornio de color azul oscuro como la noche, viendo a su hermana de pelaje blanco y crin celestial, viendo el cielo con tristeza

 **Si, no hay duda, el ah vuelto** \- Dijo la alicornio de pelaje blanco con una gran tristeza

 **Hermana, el ya no es el mismo, es nuestro enemigo, enemigo de toda ecuestria, tus sentimientos deben dejarse aún lado para poder enfrentarlo, pero de seguro el poder que sentimos y el tendrá será muy superior a la de nosotras** \- Dijo la alicornio azul

 **Si, los elementos de la harmonia no servirán con el, hay que enfrentarlo.. y m-m-ma-tarl-o**.-Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

 **Hermana, lo siento** \- Dijo la princesa de color azul

 **No, tienes razón, debo ser fuerte** \- Dijo la de pelaje blanco mientras que salía en silencio

 **"** Hermana esto va mucho más que solo ser fuerte, lo siento pero debo quitarte **"** \- Dijo la princesa azul

 _ **Al fin, soy libre, obtendré lo que se me fue quitado, y usare todo el poder para reinar un verdadero reino, el All-Stars**_ -Dijo un alicornio color negro con alas de dragón, cascos con hoyos, ojos rojos de dragones y una crin negra con gris, no tiene cola pero si una cola de escorpión Con una gran aguja, su cuerno también tenía unos hoyos...

 _ **Pero, ese pegaso, me complicará mis planes, pero se como detenerlo**_ \- Dijo al ver una esfera donde se veía a winged flight y la potrilla en su lomo.

 ** _"Hmm se como empezar con todo_** " - Dijo el alicornio al ver otra esfera ver a las mane six con sus elementos puestos.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Esto fue corto ya que solo es solo prólogo además estoy escribiendo esto como a las 2 de la mañana y no tube tiempo de segir, adiós!

dejen su review si quieren aparecer en los futuros capítulos de la historia o opinar sobre la historia, pueden hacer críticas o lo que se les ocurra.


	2. La pérdida de la armonía

**Hola a todos nueva mente, lo siento por la tardanza pero es que tube que arreglar un problema que cause jeje, yo y mis travesuras...**

 **Bueno voy a responder las preguntas que me hicieron en los review, aunque no son preguntas si no mas bien dicho, responderé a los review**

 **N1God:Si me acuerdo, la verdad es que lo explique en una historia que subí que el título era "Espero que me perdonen donde explique por que de mi huida, pero te daré un resumen, ya no tube esa misma pasión por fanfiction, no quise más escribir y cosas así, quise tomarme un tiempo pero no se por que lo hice pero bloque a todos mis contactos y borre mis historias, después de unos meses de pensarlo, dije "que tonto fui, no tonto un estúpido, tampoco un MANDRIL, incluso más, ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer esa estupidez inhumana? " haci que escribí mi explicación de unas 600 palabras y la subí, pero unos 2 días me llego un mensaje de una chica muy particular diciéndome que lo que hacía era ilegal de la pagina y que me iba a reportar por haber subido mi explicación, tube que borrarla para que esta niña rata dejará de fastidiar, pero la verdad es que quiero hablar con tigo y pedirte perdón por mi cobarde huida sin decir nada, lo siento...**

 **Comet Galaxy:Jeje si pronto se sabrá más.**

-La ciudad de All-Stars es la mejor! - Comunicación de personajes

{Celestial es una alicornio con crin multi color con un majestuoso brillo con zapatos de oro y un collar al igual que una corona} - Explicación de todo tipo

"Donde estará?" - Pensamiento del personaje

 **"Mi plan ah comenzado"** -Voz maligna

* * *

 **La ascensión del héroe**

 **Capitulo 1:La Pérdida de la armonía**

Se podía ver las hermosas casas y mercados de Canterlot que pasaban los ponis alegre mente, algunos comprando otros hablando en las sillas del parque que se podía ver a los típicos potrilla jugar alegre mente, algunos recién levantándose paras sacar la cabeza por la ventana y respirar el aire de la ciudad una vez más, y también ver a 6 conocidas ponis que corrían a toda velocidad con su destino fijado en el castillo de Canterlot.

Estas 6 ponis son.

Twilight Sparkle:La famosa estudiante de la princesa, una dotada en magia de todo tipo y con una amistad bien forjada y la principal y líder de los elementos de la armonía, la magia.

Apple jack: Una terrestre granjera con una increíble fuerza y resistencia con unos ovario bien puestos, se le pondría a la poni más honesta y trabajadora de todo el mundo, siendo su elemento, la honestidad

Rainbow Dash:Una pegaso con una gran determinación, rudeza y estilo, una de las pegasos más veloz de todo el mundo con su sueño de formar parte de los wonderbolt, pero con un grave problema de tolerancia provocando que no quisieras enfadar a esta arcoiris veloz, al igual que su lealtad a sus amigas se gana el puesto de la lealtad, siendo su elemento armónico.

Fluttershy:Que podemos decir, una pegaso que le teme a las alturas, pero a nadie le importa eso, lo que todos captan en esta tímida pegaso, es su increíble afán hacia los animales, una bondad infinita hacia todo ser viviente que daría su vida con tal de proteger, pero cuidado que si te pilla molestando a una criatura indefensa te lanzará una mirada que la darán miedo asta tus hijos no nacidos, se gana el puesto de la poni más bondadosa del planeta, siendo su elemento, la bondad.

Pinkie pie:La favorita de casi todos, la loca de las fiestas y el dulce aunque no a culpo, yo también soy exagerada mente al ponerle azúcar al té, le pongo mínimo 7 cucharadas y save agrio! Esta terrestre fiestera alocada se gana el puesto de la amistad y el afán de hacer reír a todos, siendo su elemento, la risa.

Rarity:No nos podemos olvidar de la unicornio más glamourosa de todo poniville, una unicornio con exesos de maquillaje que la hacen ver una pu... eh dijo una belleza, su mirada sensual y coqueta cautivan a todo semental, pero su corazón no es sólo glamour, si no la generosidad, es tan generosa que corto su propia cola, perfecto rizado, color hermoso para dársela a un dragón? Si fuera por mi no le ayudaría pero ella sacrificó su cola, su hermosa cola, El horror! El horror! Ji ji basta de bromas, pero bueno, su elemento es, como ya mencionado, la generosidad, aunque esta siendo bastante egoísta con Spike!

Estas 6 yeguas corrían a toda velocidad al castillo, una vez en el famoso castillo van a la famosa sala de tronos donde s posan las famosas princesa celestia y la famosa princesa luna, basta con lo famoso no?

-Hemos llegado lo más rápido posible, hay algún problema princesa? -Pronunció entre cortada mente mientras exalaba aire en cada oración por agotamiento

-Tranquila mi leal estudiante, descansa un poco y te contare- Dijo celestia

Pasaron unos minuto donde twilight al fin se levantó y miró a la monarca del sol con una seriedad

-Dijame princesa para que nos as llamado?-Pregunto twilight

-Twilight, algo muy peligroso amenaza a equestria - Dijo celestia sería

-Qué es princesa?! - Dijo alarmada twilight mientras tras que las demás manes hurmuraban

-No tenemos aún claro de cuando va a hacer su aparición, pero necesito que lo detengan, puede ser un poderoso, pero no hace mucho que despertó de su sueño, esta débil y si usamos los elementos de la armonía, podrán encerrarlo por unos años más - Dijo la princesa celestia, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas esa opresión en su pecho que fortuna paso de alto entre el grupo

-Esto se oye muy peligroso - Dijo Fluttershy mientras retrocedía un cuantos pasos

-Tranquila Fluttershy, como dijo la princesa, debe de estar débil, podemos acabar con el rápida mente - Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba y hacia un gesto con sus cascos de "vamos a aplastarlo"

-Tienes razón pero donde encontramos a esa "amenaza" ni si quiera sabemos como es - Dijo Apple jack

-Este pony, es un Dakar - Dijo la princesa mientra a las demás tenían la duda en sus caras, excepto por twilight

-Un Dakar?!- Dijo in presionada twilight

-Qué es un Dakar? Será un semental oh una yegua? Cómo se verá? Le gustará los pasteles para que se vuelva bueno?-Preguntaba interactiva mente Pinkie pie

-Dakar es un monstruo genética mente superior con los ADN De un alicornio, un simulador y un dragón, convirtiéndose en lo que se llama un Dakar, estos fenómenos tienen la fuerza y la habilidad de lanzar fuego como un dragón, copiar la apariencia de cualquier ser viviente, no importa quien sea, lo puede copiar y transformarse en el y un gran poder mágico al igual que resistencia de vuelo, algunos Dakar al completar su verdadera forma, se ganan el título de "La bestia imparable" ni si quiera Stars Swirl, yo y luna juntando nuestro poder, no pudimos ni si quiera un rasguño a esto demonios, pero, un día solo, se esfumaron, hasta Haora - comentó celestia sería mente, recordando los trágicos momentos cuando lucharon con los Dakar y ninguno pudo ganarle.

Todas se impresionaron al oír eso, Fluttershy estaba temblando de miedo, tenia esa mentalidad de salir huyendo, las demás estaban con esa cara de duda si ir oh no ir, pero twilight miró a su mentora.

-Dijame donde lo podemos encontrar princesa, nosotras nos encargamos - Dijo twilight decidida y confiada

-Gracias de verdad twilight Sparkle, hemos detectado su magia en el bosque eveerfre, antiguo castillo de las hermanas(1), vallas mis ponys, no hay tiempo que perder - exclamó celestia y las mane partieron a toda velocidad a poniville por los elementos.

Hermana - Dijo luna por fin después de haver estado en silencio todo el tiempo

Si hermana qué pasa?-Dijo celestia mirando a la alicornio

Deberíamos destruir ese castillo, para que nadie más se esconda hay - Dijo luna

Tienes razón, cuando termine este problema mandare a destruir ese castillo, nos a traído varios problemas con enemigos que yacen hay, a ver si buscan un mejor lugar donde esconderse - Dijo celestia mientras reía

* * *

 _¡Volviendo con los elementos de la armonía_!

* * *

Bien chicas partamos no hay tiempo que perder!-Exclamó twilight mientras galopa al interior del bosque seguida de sus amigas, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a entrada del castillo y sin decir nada entraron al tenebroso lugar, caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, buscando cualquier actividad extraña, con sus elementos puestos, todas nerviosas, asta que huyeron un grito, clara mente e Fluttershy, todas miraron donde se suponía que estaba Fluttershy, no esta, estaban todas asustadas, siguieron caminando mientras gritaban el nombre de la desaparecida con la esperanza de encontrarla.

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! -Resonó en los oidos de todas, Rarity desapareció, con los corazones a mil por hora, Haora gritaban el nombre de las 2 desaparecidas

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Rarity! ¿¡Donde están?!-Gritaban todas mientras buscaban

-Esperen, hay esta Fluttershy!-Grito Rainbow Dash viendo la larga cola rosada de Fluttershy en la esquina del pasillo, rápida mente Rainbow voló a esa dirección, las demás la siguieron y al ver el pasillo sólo vieron el trozo de cola pero Haora Rainbow también desapareció

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo?! -Dijo twilight asustada

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, volteando su cabeza, se fijo que las 2 últimas restantes igual mente desaparecieron, asustada a millones por horas salió corriendo tirando su tiara buscando la salida pero hay se encuentra con Fluttershy, pero, sus ojo eran negros

-¿Fluttershy? -Dijo con mucho miedo twilight, esta se acerca a ella y posa su casco en la barbilla de la unicornio, para rápida mente golpearla con su cabeza en la de twilight dejándola inconsciente

De entre las sobras sale el Dakar(Prologo) mirando a la inconsciente yegua an el piso con los elementos de la armonía en su poder, mientras reía.

-Haora con las manes y sus elementos en mi poder, mi plan da marchas, jeje me divertirse tanto con estas yeguas y sus elementos (No mal piensen)

Continuará.

* * *

 **(1) : La verdad es que en este punto ya no savia donde poner al villano de la serie en un lugar terrorífico, pero no se me ocurrió nada haci que lo puse donde siempre lo hacen, y gracias a esto saque los diálogos de celestia y luna**

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, dejen review si les gustaron, soy más y me retiro, adiós!**


End file.
